


Night Terrors

by RedXEagl3



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: Makoto was on a conveyor belt on his way to his doom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up to an ungodly hour, listening to the POtC Soundtrack and Electronic music, and looking up Naegiri on Google images.
> 
> Enjoy!

***BANG***

Makoto was on a conveyor belt on his way to his doom. He was tied down to a desk and forced to look forwards, where a black and white bear was teaching him the miracle of life. A stark contrast to what was about to happen.

***BANG***

Makoto moves his eyes to his side and sees his classmates. Not just those who survived, but all of them. They stared at him.

***BANG***

He sees Sayaka, and Makoto remembers the sickening smell of iron as he stepped into his bathroom to find her bled-out corpse on the inside of the shower like some twisted reinterpretation of the shower scene from Psycho.

***BANG***

He sees the battered form of Leon, and Makoto remembers the unnatural contortion of his skull as it was pummeled with hundreds of baseballs.

***BANG***

He sees the crucified silhouette of Chihiro, and Makoto remembers the way his head didn’t look quite right as he was investigating, among other things.

***BANG***

Makoto sees what was once Mondo, but all that remains in his place is slimy, watery goo.

***BANG***

He sees the caved in face of Hifumi, and the stiff body of Kiyotaka, which is not stiff due to his rigorous following of rules anymore.

***BANG***

He sees the frame of Celeste, who is melted and smashed like some abused gothic doll.

***BANG***

He sees the slumped over body of Sakura, her eyes closed as if asleep, a grimace instead of a peaceful expression adorned her scarred face.

***BANG***

He sees the blackened and charred corpse of Mukuro, her pale skin curved around the burn marks like paper, with holes peppering what remains of her torso, and he thought how her name fit her more than it did before.

***BANG***

Makoto can finally see those who left with him, his closest friends and allies. They all stared at him.

Byakuya’s face was contorted into a deep scowl, as if Makoto was the source of all his troubles.

***BANG***

Hina’s face was completely emotionless, as she stared at Makoto with blank, glass-like eyes.

***BANG***

Hiro’s face was twisted into an unnatural perpetual shouting.

***BANG***

Toko’s face resembled Monokuma’s in a way. One of her eyes was a dark grey, and another a blood red, her slug-like tongue rolled out of her mouth like some sort of leech, with both her hands clawing at her throat.

***BANG***

Kyoko’s face was perhaps the scariest of them all. Instead of the completely emotionless face Makoto had grown accustomed to, Kyoko’s features were etched with horror and sadness. Streams of tears flowed down her face like rivers, and her hands, her _ungloved_ hands, tugged at the chain-link fence separating her and Makoto.

***BANG***

The piston behind Makoto grew closer, if he could turn around and look at his oncoming doom, he wouldn’t.

***BANG***

Makoto could feel the air that fled from underneath the piston as it made its descent. The feeling chilled his bones.

***BANG***

Makoto was now directly underneath the piston, and his eyes looked up to see the face of Junko Enoshima staring back down at him. Her signature Cheshire smile stretching from ear to ear as her eyes bore into his. Makoto took one last glance towards his classmates, his _friends_ , and saw something he wish he never saw. Kyoko was no longer looking at him, but he could still see her eyes. Her eyes swirled like a whirlpool in the middle of a lake, and within their depths, Makoto saw only despair.

Makoto, in his final moments, felt _despair_.

***CRUNCH***  
\---------------------------------------  
Makoto woke up shrieking. A faint light from the moon shown through the curtains near his bedside, draping the small room in a faintly blue light. Makoto stopped screaming after a few seconds, but his body still quaked and shivered as he sat up from his bed.

It was only when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his hips that he was even able to begin to calm down.

“Shh.” Hushed a calm voice from behind him.

“Ky-Kyoko…” 

Makoto allowed himself to fall back down onto the bed and into Kyoko’s embrace. Makoto nuzzled his head into the crook of Kyoko’s neck, as she moved her hands up and down his back soothingly.

This wasn’t the first time Makoto had had a nightmare, but they were rarely this severe. Everything felt so real, so _lifelike_. If he didn’t have Kyoko with him, he probably wouldn’t be able to get to sleep for the rest of the night.

“I’m here, I’m here, it’s okay.” Kyoko whispered, hugging Makoto tightly.

“I-I’m sorry f-for w-waking you up…” murmured Makoto, the beginnings of tears at the corners of his eyes.

He was nothing if not considerate, even in his weakest moments.

Kyoko’s lavender eyes stared into Makoto’s dull hazel ones, and she pecked him on the lips.

“Don’t be. I’m always here for you.”

Makoto managed to give Kyoko a fragile smile, and pulled her closer.

As long as Makoto had Kyoko, he felt like everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a big fan of the ending, but I think I did the nightmare sequence well.


End file.
